The laboratory computer facility serving LCP and LMB was available for data acquisition during 96% of the reporting period. The trend to more extensive data processing continues; however, system availability can be maintained by the partitioning of some of the data acquisition load onto dedicated microcomputer systems (now in development) and some of the more extensive data processing load onto the DEC-10 central facility.